


Domestic Bliss

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

Maria lives with Natasha now, something she never thought Natasha would let her do. Technically, they’ve just moved into new, shared quarters, but if they lived a normal person life, she would be living with Natasha in a tiny little apartment in the city. This is close enough, though, and she’s starting to love it. Probably because she loves  _ her _ . 

It makes things a lot easier for them both to sleep in the same bed together. They’ve both found they sleep much better in the other’s presence, and Maria has never known someone who  _ still _ looks so beautiful even when they’re disheveled in sleep. Natasha’s still asleep now, and Maria has been dozing at her side, idly stroking her hair. She’s starting to get hungry, though, so she slips away from Natasha reluctantly. Natasha gives a little noise of protest, but seems to fall back asleep.

Maria slinks off to the kitchen, deciding that she wants to surprise Natasha. They have a day off today, so there’s plenty of time to spend together in the morning, and Maria wants to use that time to make Natasha breakfast. Maria is always of the opinion that Natasha doesn’t get enough nice things, and she wants to rectify this the best she can. 

The smell of bacon and pancakes eventually wakes Natasha up, and the redhead blearily stumbles into the kitchen, her hair mussed from sleep. It’s not fair how someone can look so incredibly  _ cute _ , and Maria almost lets the bacon burn. After removing the bacon safely from the pan, she goes to give Natasha a good morning kiss. 

“You made all this for me?” Natasha’s voice is still thick with sleep, and Maria reaches up a hand to smooth down Natasha’s hair. Something about Natasha makes Maria feel softer and warmer, and she can’t help being gentle with her. 

“Well, I get to eat some of it too.” Maria laughs a little. “But yes, I made breakfast for you.” Natasha had mentioned craving chocolate chip pancakes a few days ago, and today, Maria’s remembered and made some. Natasha wakes up a little when she sees them, and she stands on her tiptoes to give Maria a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the team that you’re actually a giant sap.” Natasha’s teasing, but her tone is soft, and Maria blushes a little from the feeling of Natasha’s lips on her cheek. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, Nat.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
